<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре дольки мандарина by Feature_in_the_Dust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095951">Четыре дольки мандарина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust'>Feature_in_the_Dust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если человек, которого ты любишь больше всех на свете, не принял твой подарок?<br/>Возможно ли продолжение у такой истории?<br/>И какое?</p><p>На конкурс «Шипперский турнир», Турнир мини-фиков 2 Внеконкурс</p><p>Ключ: моя вторая четвертинка</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Долька первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Мы делили мандарин — </i><br/>
<i>много наших полегло.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>За пять лет до поступления в Хогвартс</i>
</p>
<p>Яркое солнце, такое неожиданное в середине февраля, светило в окна, забиралось в самые дальние и темные уголки и делало большую детскую в доме Поттеров похожей на калейдоскоп, разбрасывая снопы разноцветных солнечных зайчиков по стенам, полу и потолку. Тонкий аромат мандаринов, которые дядя Билл привез из очередной командировки, дополнял солнечное настроение, создавая ощущение праздника.</p>
<p>Рози сидела на подоконнике и любовалась своим мандарином. Он мог бы стать мандариновым королем красоты — если бы мандарины проводили такой конкурс — до того он был идеален, с какой стороны ни посмотри: совершенно круглый, оранжевый, он так ярко блестел на солнце. А как он пах — у Рози был маленький флакончик апельсиновых духов, но даже они не пахли так очаровательно. Разве можно есть такое чудо?</p>
<p>Сначала Рози хотела его поделить: половинку отдать маме с папой, четвертинку съесть самой, а вторую четвертинку… Но теперь ей было так жаль его чистить. Такой великолепный мандарин лучше всего подарить ангелу целиком. О да, Рози знала одного ангела, почти знала — они не были представлены, но она знала его имя. Рози встретила его на Рождественском празднике для детей, который устраивало Министерство магии. Папа и дядя Гарри привели их всех: ее, Хью, Лили, Джейми и Ала. Мальчишки убежали жать руку Санте и утащили с собой Хью, дядя Гарри возился с туфельками Лили, а папа следил за ним и давал советы. Рози поняла, что про нее вспомнят еще не скоро, и решила пока осмотреться. И как раз тогда, обходя одно помещение за другим и разглядывая рождественские гирлянды и венки, она и встретила Его — ангела. Он стоял в одной из пустых боковых галерей перед огромными стеклянными дверями и рисовал на стекле морозные узоры. Сначала Рози подумала, что это один из помощников Санты украшает последние окна, но на нем не было красного костюмчика и колпака, наоборот — он был одет в белое с ног до головы. И то, что он рисовал на стекле, выглядело просто восхитительно: только что ничего не было, и вот уже по стеклу рассыпались белые завитки и звездочки. Завитки превратились в веточки, веточки собрались в деревья — и вот на стекле настоящий заснеженный лес. А потом лес расступился, появилась полянка, укрытая ветвями, как куполом, через полянку проскакал зайчик, остановился под деревом, посмотрел на Рози, потом повернул голову и поглядел в чащу леса. И тут на полянку вышел олень с совершенно потрясающими ветвистыми рогами. Он тоже посмотрел на Рози и, казалось, собирался сделать шаг в ее сторону, но тут Рози нашел папа.<br/>
— Рози, мы уже десять минут ищем тебя по всему залу — с ног сбились.<br/>
— Но зачем? — удивилась Рози, не отрывая глаз от оленя, который теперь смотрел куда-то в чащу. — Я же сказала, что обойду зал и вернусь.<br/>
— Но мы же не слышали!!! — громко возмутился папа. Олень замер, а ангел на мгновение глянул в их сторону. — Пойдем, живо!<br/>
— Но папа, я хотела познакомиться с ангелом, — расстроилась Рози.<br/>
— С кем?! С каким ангелом?<br/>
— Вон с тем ангелом у стеклянных дверей, — указала Рози на ангела рукой.<br/>
— Ро-о-зи! Ты что?! Это же… — казалось, папа потерял дар речи от возмущения. Какое-то время он стоял молча, только сверлил Рози возмущенным взглядом, но наконец совладал с собой и продолжил, отделяя каждый слог: — Фу! Мал! Фой!</p>
<p>Ангел развернулся к ним лицом, чудесный лес с поляной и оленем пропали, а папа схватил Рози за руку и потащил к Лили и дяде Гарри. Рози только и успела, что виновато улыбнуться ангелу Фумалфою. И он ответил такой же виноватой улыбкой. Рози не удивилась, что папа его знал, — иногда ей казалось, что папа знал вообще всех на свете. Но почему он их не познакомил? Это было странно — обычно папа здоровался со всеми и ее тоже представлял. А потом она поняла — наверное, ангел Фумалфой не любит, когда его отвлекают, и поэтому папа так сердился и побыстрее ее увел. Значит, надо просто подойти к ангелу и извиниться — тогда они познакомятся и, может быть, даже подружатся. Но пойти и извиниться не получилось — ее все время отвлекали то Джейми, то Ал, то Лили, папа не давал отойти ни на шаг, а когда он сам куда-то отходил, за ней следил дядя Гарри. А когда ангел наконец появился в праздничном зале, папа вообще велел ей взять за руку Лили и всюду ходить с ней, а то она потеряется, хотя Лили хотела идти с Хью, а Хью — с Джеймсом, а сам Джеймс вообще ни с кем из них не хотел идти, потому что не хотел "позориться с этой малышней".</p>
<p>И теперь, месяц спустя, Рози была абсолютно уверена, что никого никогда не любила и уже никогда не полюбит так сильно, как ангела Фумалфоя. Она решила написать ему письмо и весь месяц усердно училась писать буквы, но пока что научилась выводить только его имя. Но ничего страшного — она скоро выучит все остальные буквы и тогда напишет длинное-предлинное письмо. А уж как его отправить, Рози уже знала: надо положить письмо в конверт, написать имя и отдать сове. Лучше привязать к лапе, но Джейми сказал, что просто отдать тоже можно.</p>
<p>А еще Джейми сказал, что в понедельник будет День святого Валентина, когда влюбленные дарят друг другу открытки с признаниями в любви — он сам видел в магазине специальные открытки, все в сердечках. Поэтому-то Рози и решила подарить свой мандарин ангелу — это же лучше, чем открытка, и писать ничего не надо. Она бдительно следила за тетей Джин и дядей Биллом, выбирая момент, чтоб незаметно выскользнуть на кухню и отправить свой подарок, пока никто не заметил. И тогда ангел ей обязательно ответит, они подружатся, а потом он прилетит к ней в гости и они будут вместе играть, гулять и ходить в школу. А потом они вырастут и обязательно поженятся. Рози так размечталась, что совсем упустила из виду Джеймса и не заметила, когда он успел к ней подкрасться. Она совершенно не ожидала нападения, поэтому-то ему и удалось так легко схватить ее мандарин и убежать в центр комнаты! Рози с криком "Отдай!" спрыгнула с подоконника и побежала следом. И даже почти догнала, но было поздно — Джеймс уже начал чистить ее подарок ангелу! Буквально мгновение назад еще такие яркие и подробные мечты о будущей свадьбе пошли трещинами и рассыпались в пыль, а Рози стояла и растерянно смотрела на длинную оранжевую ленточку кожуры, спиралью свисавшую с ее мандарина — ее мандарина! — это было особое умение Джейми, которым он очень гордился — чистить мандарин так, чтобы из кожуры получалась одна длинная ленточка. Потом он разломил мандарин пополам, половинку сунул в руку замершей в ступоре Рози, а оставшуюся разломил на четвертинки, одну из которых сунул в рот со словами:<br/>
— Это мне за труды! — и подмигнул Рози.<br/>
И тут на них налетел Хью с воплем:<br/>
— Это моя! Моя! Моя вторая четвертинка!<br/>
— Почему твоя? Это же Розин мандарин! — удивился Джеймс.<br/>
— Потому что Рози всегда со мной делится! Первым! Это ты влез без очереди! И это — моя четвертинка!<br/>
— Но у тебя же был свой собственный мандарин, — продолжал недоумевать Джеймс.<br/>
— У тебя тоже был...</p>
<p>Тут Рози наконец-то отмерла — все было безнадежно испорчено, теперь они с ангелом никогда не подружатся и не станут вместе играть, и не будет у них никакой свадьбы — зачем ей теперь этот мандарин?! "Ненавижу его! И запах этот тоже!" — поняла вдруг Рози и с такой силой сунула свою половинку в ладошку Хью, что дольки лопнули и по ладошке потек сок, а запах стал совершенно умопомрачительным. Хью удивленно смотрел на нее, не зная, то ли сказать "спасибо", то ли начать ныть, что она раздавила мандарин и у него теперь ладошка вся липкая. А Рози, выкрикнув: "Ненавижу эти мандарины! Сами ешьте!", громко всхлипнула и выбежала из комнаты.<br/>
</p><p>Хью переводил недоумевающий взгляд с двери на Джеймса и обратно и не знал, что делать и куда деть раздавленный мандарин. Но тут на него накинулся Джеймс:<br/>
— Ты зачем вообще влез? "Мой мандарин! Мой!" — передразнил он писклявым голосом. — Твой мандарин ты съел, а это был Рози.<br/>
— Но ведь Рози всегда со мной делится, — несчастным голосом начал оправдываться Хью.<br/>
— А ты сам с ней хоть раз поделился? — еще сильнее разошелся Джеймс.  — Жадина!<br/>
— Я не жадина! Она никогда не просила, — Хью зашмыгал носом, голос его задрожал. Судорожно вздохнув, он добавил: — Я не жадина! Я — лисенок! — и разрыдался в голос. Раздавленная половинка мандарина упала на пол.</p>
<p>Ал и Лили, привлеченные шумом, кинулись утешать Хью, время от времени бросая на Джеймса вопросительные взгляды, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Джеймс только мстительно посмотрел на Хью и перевел взгляд на дверь. Вид у него стал растерянный — он совсем не этого добивался, он совершенно не собирался расстраивать Рози, хотел только, чтобы она поиграла вместе с ними, а не грустила одна на подоконнике. Он поискал глазами маму — казалось, весь его облик выражал надежду, что она сейчас все исправит и всех спасет.</p>
<p>Джинни поймала его взгляд и поняла, что снова пришло время для появления Супер-Женщины, которая в очередной раз должна спасти их маленький мир, чтобы в нем снова наступили радость и счастье. И эту роль опять придется играть ей. Поборов желание выскочить из комнаты вслед за Рози, сбегать в кладовку за метлой и умчаться в ранний февральский закат, мерзко хохоча, Джинни успокаивающе кивнула сыну. "Когда-нибудь это обязательно закончится, все они вырастут, и мне больше не надо будет раздавать абсолютно одинаковые мандарины, игрушки и конфеты и решать глобальную проблему разделения поровну всего песка в песочнице — чтобы никто не ушел обиженным. В конце концов, мама вырастила близнецов и все при этом дожили до их совершеннолетия. И я тоже доживу… скорее всего", — заученно успокоила она себя — к ее великому сожалению, эта мантра перестала работать полсотни раз назад. Стоящий рядом Билл, кажется, хихикнул. Джинни с подозрением на него поглядела — Билл изобразил самое невинное выражение лица, на которое был способен. Джинни еще пару секунд посверлила брата взглядом, вздохнула, с выражением отчаяния на лице оглядела комнату, вздохнула опять, почесала нос и как-то неловко спросила:<br/>
— Слушай, Билл, у тебя случайно нет еще одного мандарина? Ну, может, в карман завалился, или в чемодане где-то...<br/>
Билл внимательно смотрел на нее, и Джинни совсем смутилась.<br/>
— Джин, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — почти с возмущением спросил он.<br/>
— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотала Джинни. — Прости. Просто я подумала… — она еще раз обвела взглядом комнату и добавила с глухим отчаянием: — Ну почему нельзя спокойно съесть свою долю? Почему всегда обязательно надо устраивать драмы, драки и слезы? Что?! Я сказала что-то смешное?! — набросилась она на Билла, который явно из последних сил пытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица.<br/>
— Нет, но... Ты только не злись, — вскинул руки Билл, — Но сейчас ты очень напоминаешь маму — она говорила то же самое, когда близнецы были примерно как Джеймс.<br/>
— О, да, — вздохнула Джинни, — Чем старше становятся мои собственные дети, тем больше я восхищаюсь нашей мамой.<br/>
— Тебе обязательно стоит сказать ей это — думаю, ей будет приятно. И вот еще что, Джин, — отвлек ее от горестных мыслей Билл, — Ты меня неверно поняла — на всякий непредвиденный случай я привез целый ящик абсолютно одинаковых запасных мандаринов. Он стоит в кладовке.<br/>
— Билл, я тебя обожаю! — воскликнула Джинни и кинулась его обнимать.<br/>
— Я, конечно, польщен, но что мы будем делать с детьми? — со смехом спросил ее Билл.<br/>
— Я пойду предложу Рози запасной мандарин — может, его она не будет ненавидеть. А ты пока успокой остальных… и уберите останки мандарина с пола, — распределила обязанности Джинни и поспешно выскочила из комнаты, пока Билл не успел возразить.</p>
<p>Два с хвостиком месяца спустя, в солнечный майский день, Рози сидела на большой поляне на берегу озера и любовалась на башни Хогвартса — она и вообразить не могла, что ее будущая школа будет настолько волшебной. Взрослые в торжественной одежде стояли поодаль и играли в "митинг" — Рози видела такое по телевизору и мама тогда сказала, что это — "митинг". Они в школе играли в похожую игру — выходили в центр комнаты и рассказывали остальным стихи, но в школе это называлось "концерт". В концерт играть было интересней, чем в митинг. Рози стало скучно искать маму среди взрослых, и она снова начала разглядывать замок. Жалко, что учиться здесь она начнет только через несколько лет, зато вместе с ангелом. Да, Рози уже знала, что он никакой не ангел, а обычный мальчик, такой же, как Джеймс или Хью, и зовут его вовсе не Фумалфой, а Скорпиус — тетя ей все объяснила еще тогда, в феврале, но думать, что знаешь ангела, было гораздо интереснее, чем знать обычного мальчика. Рози катала на ладонях мандарин и никак не могла решиться подойти к нему. Наконец, она вздохнула, еще раз погладила мандарин и направилась к ангелу.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказала Рози, усаживаясь рядом на плед, — Меня зовут Рози. А тебя?<br/>— Скорпиус, — представился ангел.<br/>— А почему ты сидишь здесь и ни с кем не играешь?<br/>Ангел пожал плечами.<br/>— А хочешь, я с тобой поиграю? Только мне мама не разрешила отходить далеко.<br/>Он опять пожал плечами. "Какой-то он не слишком разговорчивый, — подумала Рози. — Так мы с ним никогда не подружимся". Но у нее оставался еще один чудесный шанс завязать беседу — этот точно сработает! И Рози предложила:<br/>— Хочешь мандарин?<br/>— Нет, фу! — скривился ангел. — Ненавижу мандарины! У меня яблоко есть. Оно гораздо лучше! Если...<br/>Но что именно "если" договорить он уже не успел, потому что к ним подбежал Джеймс. Он посмотрел на растерянную Рози, на стоящего рядом Малфоя, на мандарин, который она все еще держала на ладони и не знала, куда его деть, снова на Рози, на слезы в ее глазах и вдруг сказал:<br/>— Что, Рози, опять жалко есть такого красавца? Ну, не плачь — сейчас я тебе помогу!<br/>И, выхватив из ее ладони мандарин, в мгновение ока почистил его, разломил на четвертинки и начал раздавать всем по очереди: себе, Розе, подоспевшему Алу. Последнюю он протянул Малфою.<br/>— Он не любит мандарины, — грустно сказала Рози.<br/>— Тогда это будет твоя вторая четвертинка, — улыбнулся ей Джейми. — Ешь быстрее, пока Хью не прибежал. И айда смотреть на головастиков — я нашел отличное место!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Долька вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Первый курс</i>
</p>
<p>Скорпиус шел по проходу и не знал, куда бы приткнуться. Пока он стоял и смотрел на удаляющийся перрон, остальные ребята быстро разбились на группки и заняли все свободные купе. Многие знали друг друга еще до школы, он же не знал почти никого. Разве что ту рыжую девочку, которая когда-то угощала его мандарином. У нее еще была куча братьев. Хотел бы он, чтобы у него тоже была куча братьев — сейчас бы ему не пришлось ходить тут одному. Кажется, она тоже заходила в этот вагон. Может, подсесть к ней? — хоть кто-то знакомый, да и они неплохо поладили… когда-то давно — на головастиков смотрели, потом камешки в озеро бросали, он ее яблоком угощал. Как же ее звали... цветы какие-то... Лили? Дейзи? Рози? Точно, Роза! Только где ее тут найдешь? Может, она к своим братьям ушла. Скорпиус дернул очередную дверь и увидел ту самую девочку. Обрадовавшись, он вошел в купе и только в этот момент заметил, что она не одна — напротив нее сидел мальчишка его возраста, кажется, один из ее братьев. Но отступать было уже поздно.<br/>
— Привет. Можно я посижу с вами? — ни на кого из них не глядя, спросил Скорпиус.<br/>
Ребята переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами, и мальчишка ответил:<br/>
— Садись — места у нас много, — и, протягивая руку, добавил: — меня Алом зовут, Альбус  Северус Поттер, а это — он указал на девочку, — Роза Уизли.<br/>
— Рози, — представила та. — Садись, Скорпиус.<br/>
— Ты меня помнишь? — изумился Скорпиус и покраснел, поняв, что выдал себя — теперь они догадаются, что он знал их имена, и Мерлин знает что про него подумают — например, что он специально набивается к ним в друзья. Хотя, он ведь действительно пытается с ними подружиться. Но ведь неприлично делать это так явно? Или все-таки можно?<br/>
— Да, мы виделись на майском пикнике в Хогвартсе лет пять назад, — и глядя уже на Ала, Рози добавила: — Ты его тоже видел. Ну помнишь, мы вместе играли — Джейми еще головастиков нашел, а потом вы все убежали и бросили нас с Лили одних? Помнишь?<br/>
— Я думал, вы брат с сестрой, — вклинился в образовавшуюся паузу Скорпиус.<br/>
— Мы и есть брат с сестрой, — радостно ухватился за новую тему Ал, — только двоюродные. А еще у нас есть...<br/>
И Ал пустился в подробные объяснения, сколько у них есть родных и двоюродных братьев и сестер. Заняло это порядочно времени — по всему выходило, что семья у них была просто огромной. Потом они обсудили все известные им слухи о школе, потом Скорпиус заговорил о распределении, но тут Ал как-то сник, и Рози, потянув к себе рюкзак, преувеличенно бодро спросила:<br/>
— Кто-нибудь хочет перекусить?<br/>
— Я хочу! — с громким шумом рядом с Рози на скамейку плюхнулся мальчишка постарше, только что ввалившийся в их купе. — А что у тебя есть, Рози? Заходи, не стесняйся, — помахал он рукой своему другу, все еще стоявшему в дверях, — сейчас Рози будет нас кормить.<br/>
Рози фыркнула, а Ал попытался их представить:<br/>
— Это — мой брат Джеймс, его друг Эд, а это — Скорпиус Малфой.<br/>
— О! — оживился Джеймс. — Малфой! Тот самый, которому ты мандарин...<br/>
— Держи свой мандарин, Джеймс! — почему-то сердито оборвала его Рози и метнула в него мандарин, который он все-таки поймал. И тут же невинно поинтересовался у Скорпиуса: — Поделиться с тобой?<br/>
— Он не ест мандарины! — в один голос со Скорпиусом ответила Рози, смутилась и ушла в рюкзак чуть ли не с головой, невнятно пробормотав оттуда: — У меня еще есть яблоко и банан. Хочешь?<br/>
— Яблоко, если можно, — ответил Скорпиус, тоже смутившись по непонятной ему самому причине.<br/>
— Эдди, я думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы! — с пафосом сказал Джеймс, смотря то на них, то на своего друга.<br/>
К удивлению Скорпиуса, Эд расхохотался, Рози вынырнула из рюкзака и скорчила унылую гримасу, а Ал фыркнул. Заметив недоумевающий взгляд Скорпиуса, он вполголоса, но не слишком таясь от брата, пояснил:<br/>
— Не обращай внимания, это не из-за тебя. Просто Джеймс поспорил на каникулах с папой, что посмотрит сто лучших голливудских фильмов и в течение недели напишет отзыв про каждый, но он не смог одолеть и первую десятку — на шестом заявил, что больше не может смотреть эту девчачью чушь и лучше разберет садовый сарай у бабушки и выкинет весь хлам. Но с тех пор он щеголяет фразами из первых пяти фильмов и всем и каждому рассказывает, как это было круто. Вот эта, про дружбу, была, кажется, из третьего фильма.<br/>
— Ладно, малышня, мы потопали заниматься важными делами, — высокомерно заявил Джеймс, недовольно поглядывая на брата. — Встретимся за ужином.<br/>
Рози посмотрела на закрывающуюся дверь, перевела взгляд на Ала и Скорпиуса, неловко улыбнулась и произнесла:<br/>
— Вообще-то, если забыть, что это сказал Джеймс, то, мне кажется, это было неплохое предложение. Как думаете?<br/>
— Ты права! — просиял Ал, и они оба посмотрели на Скорпиуса, а тот смог только кивнуть, потому что все слова вдруг как-то разбежались и в голове была впечатляющая пустота.<br/>
Ночью, в своей спальне, он засыпал совершенно счастливым: хотя Рози и распределили к воронам, но зато они с Алом попали на один факультет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Долька третья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Второй курс</i>
</p>
<p>Скорпиус проснулся в отличном расположении духа: все складывалось как никогда удачно. Хотя отец и догадался о его попытках увильнуть от торжественного ужина, но не рассердился, а предложил выгодный обмен: Скорпиус, как примерный сын и внук, сопровождает маму и бабушку в оперу на каникулах, а отец убеждает маму, что ему нечего делать на рождественском приеме. Поэтому сегодня днем он вместе с Алом отбывает на рождественский ужин в Нору, где, по обыкновению, соберутся все Уизли — а значит, и Роза. Ужин в кругу большой семьи, игры, танцы, омела опять же. "Скорп, ты — мегамозг!" — похвалил он себя. Выбравшись, наконец, из кровати, он подошел к горе подарков у камина и начал их разбирать. За этим занятием его и застал вернувшийся откуда-то Ал.<br/>
— Подарки разбираешь? Есть что-нибудь интересненькое? — с азартом исследователя спросил он.<br/>
— Не знаю, я их пока только рассортировал, — ответил чем-то явно недовольный Скорпиус. — Идем на завтрак?<br/>
— Да я только что оттуда, — смущенно почесал нос Ал.<br/>
— Уже позавтракал? И даже меня не позвал? — удивился Скорпиус. — А что так рано? Сам же сказал, нам некуда торопиться.<br/>
— Да мы с Хью ходили Джеймса с Розой проводить, — стараясь не смотреть на друга, ответил Ал.<br/>
— К чему такие почести? Мы же встретимся вечером.<br/>
— С ними? Не-е, с ними не встретимся — их троих родители тети Герми берут с собой в Альпы — кататься на лыжах.<br/>
Тщательно продуманный план пошатнулся и начал понемногу крениться на одну сторону.<br/>
— И надолго? — как можно равнодушнее уточнил Скорпиус.<br/>
— О, шоколадные лягушки! Как раз на сладкое! — Ал преувеличенно громко зашуршал фантиком, потом заметил требовательный взгляд Скорпиуса и спохватился. — Не помню — кажется, на неделю… или на восемь дней? Короче, до самого конца каникул никакого Джеймса! Можем позвать Хью и Лили и поиграть во что-нибудь двое на двое. Или даже в квиддич сыграть, но тогда придется взрослых звать… — размечтался тем временем Ал.<br/>
— Ты же сказал, что Хью тоже уедет, — насторожился Скорпиус.<br/>
— Не говорил я такого!<br/>
— Ты сказал "втроем"!<br/>
— Ну и при чем тут Хью? Я имел в виду, что едут они втроем: Рози, Джеймс и его друг — ну, ты помнишь его — веселый такой, от него все девчонки их факультета в восторге.<br/>
— Эдди Томас? — выдохнул Скорпиус.<br/>
— Ага, он. Они уже поспорили с Джеймсом, кто круче проедет слалом на время. Только это вообще бессмысленно.<br/>
— Почему? — уточнил Скорпиус, хотя это уж точно не имело никакого смысла.<br/>
— Рози их уделает, даже не напрягаясь. А потом потащит по черным трассам — под соусом "вы что, боитесь?" Это — ее обычная ежегодная месть Джеймсу за все его выходки. Что самое поразительное — он каждый раз ведется. Что на него находит? Может, она Конфундус на него накладывает? Или Империо? С нее станется. Как думаешь? М-м? Скорп?<br/>
Но Скорпиус не мог ответить — он наблюдал, как его тщательно продуманный план рассыпается на куски и превращается в пыль. Казалось, он даже слышит треск и грохот отваливающихся деталей. Отвлек его очередной возглас Ала:<br/>
— Ой, чуть не забыл! — вскочил он и начал рыться в карманах. — Рози же передала тебе подарок… Вот! — он достал крупный мандарин из кармана мантии. — Или этот… — уже не так уверенно произнес Ал, доставая второй.<br/>
Посомневавшись некоторое время, протягивая то один, то другой мандарин, Ал наконец выбрал тот, что в правой руке, и кинул его другу, попытавшись тут же почистить оставшийся. Но только он занес руку, как на обоих мандаринах выросло по листику.<br/>
— О, у меня тут какие-то буквы. — удивился Ал. — "Ал, это — не твой мандарин! Так и знала, что перепутаешь!" — громко прочел он. — Скорп, извини, давай меняться. Вот, другое дело! — сказал он, читая надпись на другом листике. — "Альбус Северус, поздравляю с Рождеством!" Ну теперь-то можно уже почистить? — спросил он, обращаясь к мандарину. Мандарин вроде не возражал.</p>
<p>Скорпиус же, обиженный до глубины души, разглядывал свой мандарин и брюзжал, что всю жизнь мечтал получить в подарок нелюбимый фрукт с дарственной надписью "Ал, это не тебе!". Тут буквы на листике начали меняться, пока не сложились в совсем другую надпись: "Лучшему другу — от всего сердца! С Рождеством, Скорпиус!"</p>
<p>Теперь он был даже готов попробовать, что там внутри — вдруг со вкусом Рози поработала так же, как и с надписью на листике. И он не ошибся: едва начав чистить, он почувствовал сильный запах, но совсем не мандаринов, а свежих яблок, с примесью корицы и гвоздики. Ал внимательно смотрел на его мандарин.<br/>
— Что? — спросил его Скорпиус. — Рози просто трансфигурировала мне яблоко.<br/>
— Вот почему так? — немного невпопад расстроенно проговорил Ал. — Даже ты, хоть и не любишь  мандарины, можешь чистить их так же круто, как Джеймс! А у меня, наверное, никогда так не получится…</p>
<p>Скорпиус мог бы сказать, что всего-то несколько месяцев тренировок, килограммы почищенных плодов — и можно научиться чистить мандарины куда круче Джеймса. Но у Ала нет такого стимула — он не замечал, каким совершенно завороженным взглядом следит за Джеймсом Рози, когда тот так делал. И за все его мучения она всего-то повысила Скорпиуса до "Лучшего друга" и укатила на все каникулы в горы с Джеймсом и этим дракловым Томасом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Долька четвертая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Третий курс</i>
</p>
<p>— Пс-с, Рози! Рози! Ну же, соня, просыпайся! Эй, Рози!<br/></p>
<p>Знакомый голос нудел над ухом и мешал спать. Рози неимоверным усилием воли приоткрыла глаз — на подушке рядом с ее головой топтался серебристый горностай. Рози попыталась обнять его и притиснуть к себе, как плюшевую игрушку, но горностай увернулся, и ее руки прошли сквозь пушистый хвост. Рози повернулась на другой бок и собралась заснуть дальше, но горностай подскочил к ней и заорал в самое ухо: "Роза, подъем!" Едва не свалившись с кровати, Рози села, огляделась по сторонам — вокруг было темно и тихо. Посмотрела на часы и зашипела на горностая возмущенным шепотом: "Скорп! Какого соплохвоста тебе надо?! Полпервого ночи!"</p>
<p>"Пойдем", — ответил горностай и поскакал в сторону окна. Рози поежилась, натянула на себя теплую толстовку, накинула капюшон и пошла следом. Горностай обернулся еще раз и побежал вверх прямо по лунной дорожке, лившейся из окна. "Позер!" — сонно подумала Рози. На стекле появились завитки и звездочки, очень знакомо собрались в деревья, и вот опять перед ней лесная поляна, укрытая куполом ветвей. Горностай еще раз глянул на нее и убежал в чащу леса, а на поляну вышел олень с потрясающей красоты рогами. Посмотрел на Рози, сделал шаг в ее сторону, и тут на его рогах появились мандарины. Рози даже глаза протерла — действительно, мандарины. Олень склонил голову, Рози машинально подставила руку, и на ее ладонь упал крупный оранжевый мандарин. Рози уставилась на него — настоящий, даже пахнет. Когда Рози наконец оторвалась от разглядывания мандарина и вновь обратила взгляд на оленя, того уже не было — как и волшебного леса. Перед Рози был обычное окно, а за ним на подоконнике сидел Скорп и махал ей рукой. Рози подошла и тихонько открыла створки, дрожа от холодного воздуха.<br/>
— Присядешь?  — Скорп приглашающим жестом показал на подоконник.<br/>
Поняв, что быстро отделаться от ночного гостя не удастся, Рози вздохнула и устроилась на подоконнике рядом со Скорпом, натягивая капюшон как можно глубже и пряча руки в карманы.<br/>
— Что-то случилось?<br/>
— Не-а<br/>
— Нужен конспект?<br/>
— Нет<br/>
— Списать домашку?<br/>
— Нет<br/>
— Поссорились с Алом?<br/>
— Почему ты всегда предполагаешь что-то плохое?<br/>
"Потому что в час ночи я не могу придумать хорошего повода для внезапной встречи, — хотелось съязвить ей, но она только раздраженно сопела, выравнивая дыхание. — Я спокойна, и меня ничего не раздражает. Я — друг, который спешит на помощь… даже когда адски хочет спать".<br/>
— Что тогда? — наконец спросила Рози.<br/>
— Звезды сегодня прекрасны, не находишь? — ответил Скорп.</p>
<p>Рози недоуменно покосилась на него, но он смотрел исключительно на небо, и ей оставалось только неуверенно пожать плечами. Всегда с ним так — так и будет водить за нос и недоговаривать, пока не решит, что момент настал. Холод начинал пробирать до костей. Стараясь не дрожать, Рози плотнее укуталась в толстовку и привалилась к Скорпу. Он обнял ее за плечи, она прижалась плотнее — стало гораздо теплее, и Рози почувствовала, что начинает засыпать. Помолчали еще немного.<br/>
— Помнишь, какое сегодня число? — внезапно спросил Скорп.<br/>
— Тринадцатое… или двенадцатое?  — сонно ответила Рози.<br/>
— Нет, это час назад было тринадцатое,  а сейчас уже четырнадцатое! — торжественно сказал Скорп.<br/>
— Мерлин, как же я жила без этого важного знания весь последний час! — не удержалась Рози. "Когда-нибудь я убью тебя за твои выходки, Скорпиус Малфой, и это будет непременно в час ночи в ночь на четырнадцатое число, раз уж это тебе так важно! — твердо решила она. Что-то смутно ей подсказывало, что четырнадцатое действительно имеет какой-то особый смысл, но она слишком хотела спать, чтобы обдумать эту мысль. — Я подумаю об этом завтра..." — мысли незаметно для нее самой переключились на Тару, платья с кринолинами и бальные залы и потекли медленно и неспешно.<br/>
— Я хотел быть уверен, что точно успею первым, — между тем продолжил Скорпиус.<br/>
— Угу...<br/>
— Будешь со мной встречаться? — несколько неуверенно спросил он.<br/>
— Угу…<br/>
Скорпиус посмотрел на Рози — как-то слишком легко она согласилась. Мерлин, ну как так-то? Она что — действительно спит?! Ну что за наказание!<br/>
— Рози! — сказал он громко.<br/>
— Я не сплю! — со всей возможной бодростью ответила Рози, не открывая глаз и устраиваясь поудобнее.<br/>
— Я так и понял, — рассмеялся Скорпиус. Опять! Опять она разрушила весь его хитроумный план. Ладно, у него был еще запасной вариант — пять запасных вариантов — он уже понял, что в любых планах, в которых фигурировала Рози, надо делать именно так. Скорпиус достал из кармана крошечную коробочку, покрутил ее в руке, где-то что-то нажал и еще раз негромко спросил:<br/>
— Рози, ты будешь со мной встречаться?<br/>
— Угу…<br/>
— Тогда жду тебя утром за завтраком.<br/>
Он опять нажал на коробочку и аккуратно вложил ее в руку Розе. Потом уже громче позвал:<br/>
— Рози! Эй, Рози, иди уже спать! Ну же, Рози! — тормошил он ее.<br/>
— Что? Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — сонно спросила Рози.<br/>
— Да. Ты мне о-очень помогла, — преувеличенно серьезно ответил Скорпиус.<br/>
— Да, я такой... такая... Тогда спокойной ночи? — Рози уже слезла с подоконника и готова была брести к своей кровати.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи! Встретимся за завтраком, — ответил Скорпиус, провожая ее взглядом. — Завтрак будет воистину запоминающимся… в любом случае, — пробормотал он себе под нос, закрывая окно и устраиваясь на метле.</p>
<p>Утром Рози еле смогла продрать глаза — всю ночь ей снилась какая-то ерунда про "Унесенных ветром", Скорпиуса и мандарины. С чего бы это? Оглядевшись, она обнаружила, что спит в толстовке. Когда она успела ее надеть и зачем? Рози нахмурилась и попыталась припомнить. Точно, Скорпиус приходил поговорить… кажется… Она сунула руки в карманы толстовки и с удивлением вытащила оттуда крупный мандарин и крошечный аудиоплеер. Мандарин она помнила — он вырос на рогах у оленя… "Убью Скорпа — вот поэтому мне всю ночь снилась какая-то ерунда! На этот раз точно убью — ему не удастся запудрить мне мозги, как обычно!"— решила она и посмотрела на плеер. К нему наклейкой в форме сердечка была прикреплена записка: "Послушай это до завтрака!" Плеер Рози совершенно точно не помнила. Ночь, горностай, олень, мандарин, Скорп на подоконнике, желающий поболтать, — все это она помнила, потом, кажется, задремала, и они разошлись спать. Плеера не было. И с чего вдруг сердечки? У Скорпа что — температура? А, точно — день святого Валентина. Заинтригованная, Рози нашла в тумбочке наушники, включила воспроизведение...</p>
<p>Спальню огласил пронзительный радостный визг.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>